Of Love and Fanfiction
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: My entries for the lovely Sakura Blossom Storm's "Of Love and Fanfiction" Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

My entry for "Of Love and Fanfiction".

Coderra

* * *

Rainwater and lilies that was the aroma coming from her freshly washed violet hair. She ran her fingers through it, to get out all the tangles and knots. Running a comb through the long tresses that covered her head she really realized how long they were. Sierra then gathered all of her hair with one hand and searched for a hair tie. It was yellow, his favorite color. She then pulled all of her hair into a bun that sat on top of her head.

Sierra slinked over to the mirror. She was still in her towel from the shower. Her skin was slightly damp, she liked air drying , and she was in her apartment alone. So, she let the towel drop to the floor. She looked at her physique in the mirror. A little tall, wide hips, nicely sized breasts, what wasn't to like? She sighed.

He just didn't like her. Or, it wasn't her. He liked her as a person. He just didn't like the things that made her a her. He wanted a him, or rather a him. She wasn't angry when he told her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the truth. He loved her, but he was not happy. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

In the nude, she walked back into her bedroom. Sierra opened her dresser's top drawer and pulled out a pair of white cotton panties. The fabric became translucent as it touched her still moist skin. A bra didn't touch her breasts. It wasn't like she was really going out today. There was no apparent need for a bra.

Impressions of her moderately large feet were left in the carpet as she walked to the closet. Light crept in from the blinds and painted the room in faint tones of buttercream and yellow. That light fell over her clothes. It seemed to make one dress seem extremely radiant. Her brown eyes drifted towards it.

A simple white and yellow dress was the center of attention. She reached her hand out and traced the dainty floral pattern that was laced across it. This dress had been in her closet for years, and it had never been worn. There was something about this garment that made her feel at ease. Like the world was made of sunshine and bubbles, and that day never ended and that night never came. It made her feel like she was inside of a Jackson 5 record. This dress made her want to dance.

With a smile that seemed to emit light, she pulled the dress off of the hanger. Without hesitating, she pulled the dress over her head and it fit her like a glove. A sundress, it was the perfect compliment to the sun that was shining proudly in the sky and her now sunny mood.

Lighter on her feet, Sierra skipped out of her bedroom and out of her small cottage apartment. She was greeted by the warm pavement on her porch. The feeling was nothing short of superb.

Sierra saw her small white mailbox that was adjoined to her home. Always enjoying the prospect of receiving mail, she opened the box. If her heart could soar any higher, it did. She had lots of mail today. In fact, she noticed one of them was an invitation as she thumbed through.

The slightly over grown green grass seemed to call her name. So she ran over to it in her bare feet like a toddler. Sierra fell back, enjoying the slightly rough feeling of the plant on her skin. Being the childish person she was. Sierra opened the invitation first.

Sunrays beamed over the young woman as she opened the invitation and something unexpected fell out, a letter. It was folded into fours, she quickly unfolded. As soon as she did she recognized the handwriting.

It was Cody's.

* * *

_Dear Sierra,_

_I know it may be a little weird contacting you after a year of us being apart. But, I just wanted you to know that I will always love you. You are still in my heart, not as my lover but as my friend. A dear friend, possibly even my best one. I hope you still feel the same way about me. I hope you can come to Noah's and my ceremony. I would really want my best friend there. I'd make me really happy._

_Love Always,_

_Cody._

_

* * *

_

Tears slightly stung the back of her eyes. Her heart was full to the brim with bliss. She blinked to squeeze those hesitant tears out. Sierra placed the letter to the side, and she then noticed something. The tan line from her wedding ring was still on her finger.

She let out a short sigh. "Anything to make you happy, Cody."

_fin_

* * *

An: D'aww. Wasn't that cute. I just see Si-si as a nice ex.

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer


	2. Chapter 2

My second entry for "Of Love and Fanfiction".

Hopefully, I can get more than one review this go!

Gwether.

PS: This is very T!

* * *

The stench of alcohol, marijuana, sex, and adolescence filled the air. If anyone took a whiff, they would say it smelled like teen spirit. Deep and heavy bass, repetitive synth riffs, rap, and rock and roll made the walls of the basement rumble. Teens were packed from wall to wall, you were lucky to pass through the crowd without being molested. Yes, this was a house party. Well, not just any house party. Not like the cheesy ones you see in parties. No, this one was legit. This was party thrown by Geoff; Geoff Petronijevic the Party God.

Parties like this one only happen once or twice every year. Why? Because, that's how long it takes for everyone to recover from a blowout like this. Everyone came to parties like this. Jocks, criminals, preps, if you can think of it, that person was there. In fact, two girls who shared a mutual loathing of each other from different social circles were there. Gwen the creative, quiet, and gothic loner, and Heather the ruthless, stunning, and bossy Queen Bitch of the school are the particular girls that are being spoken of.

The party of the year was Gwen's first real high school party. Sure, Gwen had been invited to small birthday get-togethers, but nothing of this magnitude. Nothing as insane, madding, and awesome as this party. Why had she decided to come to this bad boy?

Well, Geoff, the host, had been the only other senior in her home economics class. So, they had no choice but to create some type of bond with the other upperclassmen. In fact, the two teens found out that they had a lot in common: the same initials, their moms had the same name, and that they both had a secret addiction to the smell of tennis ball cans. So, Geoff invited her to his party, and well Gwen came.

She certainly felt out of place with the hundreds of people grinding against her. She spent the first hour just searching for someone she knew while she drank punch that she was positive was spiked. Gwen was hoping that she would see Trent McCord, the acoustic guitar playing cutie from her Spanish class. Luckily, she found him. But, not in the state that she wanted.

Her heart sank when she saw him sloppily kissing the cheer captain and the most naturally bust girl she had ever seen, Lindsay. They were all over each other. On some raggedy old couch with ripped upholstering, that she be her with him. But hey, she can't get too mad. It's not like they were dating or anything. Gwen took another sip of the punch in her hand. On to the next one.

The Goth searched the party for a familiar face again. She found a face, and it was Bridgette. The green-eyed surf chick looked a little more relaxed than usual, Gwen figured that she had to of had a hit. She was dating the Party God, which made her the Party Goddess by association. Upholding her title, Bridgette brought Gwen back to a nook of the party that was less populated. Far less populated.

Six random teens were sitting around in a circle. To make this already clichéd situation even more predictable, there was an empty bottle of vodka in the middle. Gwen scanned the group of people that were gathered around. She recognized DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and Heather. Bridgette sat down and patted a spot for Gwen. The pale girl flared her nostrils like the dragon who's spirit was building inside of her. Heather, just saying that name made her want to vomit.

"Oh hey, Gwen we were just starting a game of Spin the Bottle!" Geoff crooned emphasizing the letter e. He had to be in the clouds, Gwen mused noting the party boy's eyes were redder than one of Harold's nosebleeds. But, he was being nice. How could she be mean? So, Gwen flashed him a quick smile back.

"Are you in?" Asked what seemed like hundreds of people, but was only Geoff. She nodded. The cowboy let out a cheer. The classic and cliché adolescent game was in play.

Bridgette was given the honor of going first, she spun and it landed on DJ. He was her and her boyfriend's best friend and Geoff didn't seem like the jealous type so it was no big deal. The Jamaican boy received a quick peck on the cheek from the blonde and sighs of approval from the girls and faux sighs from the guys. The next one to go was Duncan.

He spun, it landed on Courtney. For a brief moment, a cloud of awkwardness hung over the group. This cloud loomed because, Duncan and Courtney are ex-lovers, and Duncan is Gwen's ex-lover. Hesitant at first (which was very out of character for either of them), Duncan raised his hand to a dark cheek. His eyelashes seemed to flutter as the closed, as did hers. Their lips brushed. She pulled back for a second, and then she did something unexpected.

The class president fiercely pushed the punk's mouth to hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and they were joined in a spit-swapping kiss that seemed to go on for hours. But, it only went on for a matter of seconds. The two quickly pulled apart. Some sort of spark went off between the two. His ice blue eyes meet her stern brown ones.

Duncan grabbed her arm and pulled them off into the closest closet. "Use protection!" DJ yelled at the two. A duo of middle fingers was humorously shown to him. They all laughed. But it was strange to hear a joke that was so sexual to come out of his mouth. Maybe he was a funny drunk…

Down to six, it was Gwen's turn to spin the bottle. Heather sent the goth an icy glare. "Don't pass your herpes Gwennie." She jeered. Gwen rolled my eyes and sent her an equally nasty look before spinning the bottle. For some reason it would not stop spinning. She became more and more anxious as it went round and round, and when it finally stopped. It landed on, oh no.

Heather, Gwen had to kiss Heather. My heart stopped, she looked over to the Party God and Goddess. "We're cool with a little girl-on-girl." Geoff calmly said as Bridgette nodded in agreement. A sigh left her blue lips.

Gwen averted my eyes to the harpy that she had to smooch. She looked at Gwen like the scum of the earth. Heat began to penetrate her skull, this girl had to be staring fire dipped daggers at the goth. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She had to kiss her.

The blue haired girl looked into Heather's almond eyes with a look of vengeance and mischief.

Gwen lunged forward, hands laced in the cheerleader's silky black hair. Heather's eyes popped open in shock. She couldn't believe that she actually had the audacity to kiss her. Ideas suddenly began to dart around in the Asian cheerleader's head. Gwen was doing this on purpose she was screwing with her head. So Heather decided to fight fire with fire.

Heather slipped the tip of her tongue in between the gothic blue lips and closed her eyes. Gwen's eyes popped open. She realized that Heather was going to screw with her head back. So, Gwen decided to go all in. The gothic artist's tongue met the cheerleader's. The two began to try to outdo each other.

The cheerleader pushed her chest into the goth's smaller one. Gwen decided to let out a moan. Heather fell back, and placed a hand on the leather mini-skirt that belonged to her kissing partner. Running out of ideas, the less popular girl hiked up her skirt for all to see her purple panties. Oh, now it was war.

Heather was now determined to win this battle, she slapped Gwen's butt. This made several guys that had surrounded the two girls howl with lust. The two girls' eyes bugged open. They had an audience.

In fact, several guys had their phones out recording what went down. The two girls pulled apart quicker than the speed of light. Gwen pulled down her skirt and Heather sat up. But, they kept their eye contact.

"_**We're even."**__ The two teens silently mouthed to each other over the cheers of testosterone engulfing them._

Review, please!


End file.
